


El juguete de mi hermano (My Brother's Toy)

by Wendy_SPY



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Actors, Anal Sex, Bottom Tom Hiddleston, Filming, Infidelity, Jealous Chris Hemsworth, Jealous Tom Hiddleston, Lion Liam, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Tom Hiddleston, Protective Liam, Puppy Liam, Thor - Freeform, Thor: The Dark World, Top Chris, Top Liam
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: "Hace más de quince años, cuando aún era prácticamente un niño, era bastante caprichoso, al tener un juguete nuevo no dejaba que nadie lo tocara, ni mi hermano mayor Luke, ni mi hermano menor Liam, luego me aburría de él, dejándolo arrumbado, olvidado, tirado por algún rincón, y mi madre exigía se lo diera a Liam que era siempre el más interesado. Lo cual lo único que lograba era que yo volviera a querer el juguete que ahora era de mi hermano...."





	1. Prólogo - Ámame en secreto

**Author's Note:**

> Ésta historia la escribí hace casi de seis años, y hoy está aquí. 
> 
> Nota: No se dejen llevar, sólo los primeros párrafos son una introducción en primera persona. El resto de la historia está contada en tercera.

Diciembre 2012

Hace más de quince años, cuando aún era prácticamente un niño, era bastante caprichoso, al tener un juguete nuevo no dejaba que nadie lo tocara, ni mi hermano mayor Luke, ni mi hermano menor Liam, luego me aburría de él, dejándolo arrumbado, olvidado, tirado por algún rincón, y mi madre exigía se lo diera a Liam que era siempre el más interesado. Lo cual lo único que lograba era que yo volviera a querer el juguete que ahora era de mi hermano....

No sé cómo llegue a esto... Era algo que pasaba desde que éramos niños y nunca imagine que se pudiera repetir, aún menos de esta forma, y es que los celos que siento son tan enfermizos... e infantiles debo admitirlo, pero no por eso menos reales.

En este caso acepto toda mi responsabilidad al respecto, fue mi culpa, todo fue mi maldita culpa, sé que yo lo perdí, que en mi estuvo la mayor razón de separarnos, sé que gracias a mi se conocieron... Pero eso no evita que me muera de celos, no evita que cada vez que los veo juntos desee ser yo quien goce de sus sonrisas, quien pueda atrapar su cintura, quien pueda besar sus mejillas, quien disfrute de sus arranques de locura... Pero no soy yo quien tiene ese privilegio, si no mi hermano menor...

____

Las grabaciones de Thor 2 efectuadas en Londres iban a la perfección, el elenco como siempre mostraba la buena química que tenían al trabajar. Los rodajes estaban por terminar, una o dos semanas máximo para que dieran fin, la mayoría se sentían felices por el trabajo hecho hasta ahora, todos disfrutaban de ver la creación de lo que posiblemente sería un éxito en taquilla... o al menos casi todos.

El protagonista de la película, el apuesto australiano Chris Hemsworth, mostraba una actitud poco propia de él, pese a lo excelentes de su tomas y su impecable trabajo, su actitud era algo hermética, más fría y distante, extrañaba tanto a la producción como al elenco, en cierto punto Natalie Portman, le sugirió a Alan Taylor que hablara con él, y aunque lo intento, sus argumentos carecían de valides ya que el trabajo del actor era excelente.

Nadie entendía aquel cambio brusco de una película a otra, no comprendían el por qué había dejado de bromear y andar de aquí para allá en el set con Tom Hiddleston. Ya que hasta donde se sabía, esos dos se habían vueltos excelentes amigos. "Un amor fraternal" era lo que ambos habían dicho ante las cámaras, aunque en esta última producción, aquello era algo que faltaba.

Pero por supuesto es que nadie conocía la verdad tras esa relación de trabajo, era amor, más no fraternal el que unía al par de actores, un amor del que nació una relación, cuyo final tan abrupto había dejado a ambos hombres con las emociones a flor de piel y los pensamientos difusos. Al menos por un tiempo.

__________

2011 Febrero - Agosto

Chris se había enamorado, sí, se había enamorado como un idiota, como el más grande de todos, y no solo hablando de su estatura, se había enamorado de cada gesto y palabra de su compañero de rodaje, y para su suerte, fuera mala o buena, este le había correspondido.

Las cosas pasaron rápido, demasiado a decir verdad, habían terminado de filmar Thor, pero no por eso habían dejado de verse, algo les llamaba hacia al otro, teniendo un pretexto mayor al comenzar a filmar Avengers y un día, una noche lluviosa en Nueva York, donde habían dejado sacar su lado infantil, escapando de unos paparazzi, llegando a una zona perdida de Central Park, se habían puesto a jugar cual pequeños en la lluvia.

Tom estuvo a punto de resbalar al querer girar en un poste cual viejo protagonista de película romántica, pero Chris le detuvo evitando que llegara al suelo, sus rostros se encontraron a milímetros, sus ojos se escudriñaron lentamente, el sonido de la lluvia fue opacado por el de sus corazones, y de pronto... un beso, uno arrebatador, dulce... uno que supo a gloria, a sentimientos contenidos, a ganas insatisfechas, a chocolate, café y lluvia.

Se separaron, mirándose el uno al otro, parecían ignorar como sus cuerpos les reclamaban por calor, como sus ropas estaban empapadas por el agua, como sus huesos calaban por el frío ambiente... Todo eso era irrelevante ante los pensamientos que inundaban y se desbordaban por sus ojos... Sin decir una palabra, sin pronunciar sonido... Sus labios se volvieron a unir, fue incluso confuso averiguar quién dio el primer paso para el siguiente beso.

¿Pero eso importaba cuando Chris por fin puso contra aquel poste a Tom, tomando entre sus manos esa masculina cintura que por fin podía sostener con toda la pasión que le demandaban sus sentidos? ¿Eso importaba cuando Tom por fin podía despeinar a su gusto aquellos rubios cabellos, enmarañarlos, enredarlos entre sus dedos, apretándolos cada vez que la lengua ajena repasaba sus labios?

No, nada importaba en aquel instante, quienes fueron, quienes eran o quienes serían, allí no había nada más que una profunda necesidad de pertenecerle a ese ser que te sacaba de la depresión con solo un par de palabras tontas susurradas a tu oído.

Allí comenzó una relación embriagante y secreta, Tom rompió sus compromisos, no era nada formal, realmente sus relaciones nunca eran nada formales, pero Chris... el australiano era otro cantar, casado y siendo un futuro padre, tenía responsabilidades, tenía cosas en que pensar. Ya que, a decir de él, amaba a su esposa... amaba también a Tom, pero su esposa, y luego su futuro hijo, su familia... tenían su corazón.

Al principio el Inglés lo soporto, no le importaba ser el amante en las sombras, no le importaba sonreír con hipocresía a la esposa del amor de su vida; era lindo, carismático, ante los medios podía decirse que era un gran amigo y un posible y excelente candidato para ser llamado tío o padrino por la futura bebe de la pareja, una noticia más que hizo que el mundo del Inglés se derrumbara, aun así la sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro, pero lo que pasaba dentro, los celos que a veces se lo querían comer vivo, eso era algo que sobrellevó gran parte del tiempo solo. El dolor de saberse un mentiroso, de esconder su amor lo cual a sus palabras era lo más valioso que tenía, el tener que soportar ver lindas imágenes de Chris con Elsa en público presumiendo el embarazo de esta, sonreír ante ellas, para luego tener que esperar para poder largarse, a un lugar recóndito, a un lugar escondido, donde al fin pudieran demostrarse lo que sentían.

Sintiéndose un poco sucio después, llegando a pensar, para sus adentros, que para el menor toda su relación solo era sexo, satisfacción sexual... un experimento, eso era lo que al avanzar comenzó a tomar fuerza en su cabeza, y porque no decirlo... en su vulnerable corazón.

Para su suerte, su querido amigo Bennedict Cumberbatch apareció de nuevo en escena, habló con él de todo, y aunque este sintió la necesidad de dispararle a su querido australiano, al final logró contenerle. Bennedict le advirtió que aquello no iba nada bien, que sufriría al final, que no lograría nada estando de aquella manera, que le dejara, que buscara a alguien que le amara con la misma necesidad y entrega que él ofrecía. Pero Tom se negó, él amaba a Christopher Hemsworth, le amaba profundamente... y él amor lo podía todo siempre... ¿No?

El amor no tenía límite ni conciencia, Tom era vivo ejemplo de ello, las constantes visitas de Bennedict eran celadas de una manera inigualable por su amante, a él le fascinaba la idea de sentirse apreciado así, de saber qué Chris le quería solo para él. Pero ni que se hablara de celar a Chris, Tom no podía permitirse tal privilegió.

____

¿Fue tan estúpido? Eran las preguntas que Hemsworth se hacía a veces, se regañaba, se reprendían, porque en aquellos instantes nunca entendió lo que Tom significo en su vida, lo que aún importaba en ella.

Porque finalizó la relación, su esposa, su hija, su carrera eran primero, eran sus prioridades... tenían que serlo aunque su corazón le gritara lo contrario.

Fue una pelea, fueron ruegos, fueron lágrimas de indignación, todo eso y más era la definición de la forma en que la que su relación denominada por las fans "Hiddlesworth" terminó.

Clavada en la mente de ambos, se quedó esa noche en Nueva York, por lo general Tom residía en Europa, pero debido a las grabaciones de Avengers, había comprado algo en la denominada gran manzana.

______

2011 Septiembre

Tom tenía una pequeña casa, alejada, nada ostentosa a comparación de la mayoría de sus conocidos "Hollywoodenses" las cosas simples eran de su agrado. Como lo que hacia esa noche, sentado, escuchando la tormenta, leyendo una vieja novela con una taza de té al lado.

Rompiendo el aura pacifica un rato más tarde, siendo sorprendido por el sonido del timbre, se calzó las suaves pantuflas que mantenía al lado del sofá donde estaba y avanzo a abrir, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, al ver al otro hombre, completamente empapado, parecía un enorme perro mojado... era simplemente adorable a sus ojos. Pero al reparar en su mirada, esa azul que siempre brillaba al verle y que ahora se encontraba opaca, fue que supo que algo no iba bien.

—¿Estás bien Chris?— cuestionó lentamente dejando pasar al otro, cerrando la puerta tras él.

—Necesitamos hablar Tom...— dijo serio.

—Sí, claro, pero primero ve y quítate esa ropa mojada, te prepare algo caliente de cenar y así...

—No— negó el rubio echándose para atrás su cabello mojado, con una imagen tan parecida y a la vez tan distante de la que tenía el día que se besaron por primera vez. – No, Tom, tiene que ser ahora— declaró sin moverse de su lugar.

—Muy bien entonces— aceptó con un tono de preocupación palpable en su voz— Sentémonos...—invitó girándose para comenzar a avanzar a la sala donde antes estaba.

—Esta relación tiene que terminar...— la voz profunda del austríaco resaltó aún por encima de los rugidos del cielo.

—Chris— pronunció sin voltearse— No estarás... no estarás— sus palabras parecían atoradas en su garganta, se giró pero en ese momento en la cara del rubio solo pudo ver un gesto de profunda determinación— No estarás hablando enserio.

—Elsa comienza a sospechar que la engaño, por supuesto no tiene pistas de que eres tu— se apresuró agregar ante la duda en la cara del Inglés— Aun así, yo no la quiero perder Tom, te lo había dicho antes, no quiero perder a mi familia, tuvimos una pelea y ella amenazo con irse y no dejarme ver a mi bebé cuando nazca si descubría que yo le era infiel... y, tú sabes que la quiero... — dijo agachando la mirada al confesar eso último, Tom no podía creer como de un día para a otro podía llegar y decirle eso, si apenas ayer habían estado justo en ese lugar... pero en ese momento él estuvo contra la pared, quedándose sin ropa, para luego hacer el amor toda la tarde, en la cama, en la bañera, en la cocina...

Pero... ¡Claro! ¿Cómo estuvo tan ciego para no verlo antes? Sexo... experimentar, eso era para lo que Chris le usaba, y era un estúpido al creerle cuando dijo que le amaba, un niño crecido le engañó... ¡Aquello era más que indignante!

—Por supuesto Chris...— dijo en un tono de voz y una mirada que al rubio le trajo recuerdos del papel de Loki— ... Sé que la quieres, cada vez que me follabas solo le demostrabas el profundo amor que le tenías, ¿Cierto?

—Tom, tú sabes que...— empezó visiblemente sorprendido ante la actitud del otro.

—¡¿Qué me amas también a mí?! — gritó— Lo siento pero no te creo, no te creo nada...

—¡Te amo! — exclamó— es solo que...

—Que no lo suficiente, que de diferente manera... Me amas pero tú esposa, tu futuro hijo... tu carrera lo es primero, lo sé y no importa— espetaba mirándole para luego calmarse y recobrar su compostura— Está bien. Puedes, puedes marcharte... o mejor dicho debes marcharte...

—No, Tom... Mira antes tienes que escucharme— rogó tomándole de los brazos.

—Suéltame— Pidió en un susurro parpadeando varias veces para alejar las lágrimas de sus ojos, no quería sentir las manos del más joven en su cuerpo, eso solo causaba que deseara abrazarle, tocarle, amarle...— Suéltame por favor.

—Tom lo que tu yo vivimos fue...

—...Hermoso...

—Siempre terminas mis frases.

—Eres un hombre simple Chris.

—Y a ti te gusta lo simple.

—Chris, si quieres terminar esto, si de verdad esto ya se acabó, solo vete.

—Es que no quiero que solo se acabe, quiero que sigas estando a mi lado.

—¿Cómo amigos? — preguntó con voz quebrada aún si verle.

—Si, como amigos, como hermanos...

—Está bien— aceptó— Seguiré siendo tu amigo Chris— por fin le observó, en una imagen que causo que el intérprete de Thor se sintiera morir. Tom le sonreía sincera y dolorosamente, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas— Seré tu amigo... solo, vete... y suéltame— suplicó a lo que Chris le hizo caso, dándole un último vistazo antes de salir, dejando la puerta abierta por la prisa que llevaba.

Tom se acercó a cerrarla, apoyando su frente y puños en ella, las lágrimas caían por su rostro, ¿Qué tan doloroso sería ser el mejor amigo del amor de tu vida?

________

Al continuar la grabación de los vengadores, se sintió la peor basura del mundo, había hecho daño a Tom, pero aun así este le sonreía, le trataba como viejo amigo, le ayudaba con sus diálogos, le defendía de las bromas de Robert y le recordaba los horarios de grabación. ¿Cómo podría vivir sin él? Era un calvario cada día, verlo sin poder tocarlo, escucharlo sin besar sus labios, escucharlo reír sin poder tomarle besarle el cuello, sacándole más carcajadas, adjudicándose aquel bello sonido solo para él.

La gente regularmente dice; que si ya tocaste el fondo, solo te queda escalar. Pero... la gente no sabe que aunque hayas tocado el fondo de la desesperación, se puede cavar más...robando ropa de grabación, para embriagarse de su olor, masturbándote con su recuerdo... Si, en definitiva, después de eso, aún las cosas pueden ir peor...

Todavía recordaba aquel día, faltaba una semana para terminar las grabaciones, el ambiente era más relajado, sin presiones, ya que todo se había hecho a tiempo. Y a su pequeño hermano Liam, le pareció buena idea visitarle, Chris le presentó a todos, los cuales no paraba de decir que se notaba a leguas que eran hermanos, que unos años más y parecerían gemelos. Robert le decía que si su esposa no se confundía de cual Hemsworth besar.

Él único que negó su parecido, o al menos cuando solo estaban los hermanos y él, era Tom, él supo con una exactitud perfecta, casi tanto como su puntualidad, decirles porque eran tan diferentes como el sol y la luna. A Liam le pareció curiosa la manera tan minuciosa de explicar, por ello cuando Chris se fue a grabar. El menor de los australianos siguió al intérprete de Loki hasta su camerino, hablaron por un largo tiempo...

De allí las visitas del menor se volvieron diarias, pero este no tenía la menor intención de visitar a su hermano, ni mucho menos. Le gustaba Tom, le agradaba hablar con él, le fascinaba bromear con él... "¡Tom era genial!" Según sus palabras.

—Me gusta tu amigo Hiddleston— confesó Liam, iba en el carro de su hermano, conducían al departamento que el menor rentaba, cerca de la casa de Chris y su esposa.

Al principio a Chris le extrañaron profundamente esas palabras, pero luego se dio un golpe mental, por los pensamientos absurdos que cruzaron su cabeza.

—Sí, es un gran amigo y una excelente persona— aceptó dando vuelta al volante en una esquina. 

—No, no lo entiendes hermano, en serio me gusta Tom, es divertido, inteligente, interesante...

El mayor se deshizo de los lentes negros que portaba volteando a ver de reojo a su hermano ya que seguía en el volante.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que me gusta, creo... creo que me estoy enamorando de él— dijo con la frescura del chico de 22 años que era, causando que casi chocaran con un poste— ¡Cuidado!..— exclamó acomodándose mejor en su asiento cuando retomaron el camino— dime ¿Sale con alguien? Yo no se lo he podido sacar.— siguió.

—Liam, pero, tu sales con Miley y Tom es hombre.

—¿Y? Tú y Luke saben a la perfección que soy bisexual, hasta el momento no lo he hecho público porqué no quiero que a papá le dé un infarto.

—Sí, pero creí que amabas a tu novia, que tenían un compromiso formal y eso, y Tom... Tom es mayor que tú... por... no sé... diez, once años.

—Nueve— le corrigió— y la verdad es que... Miley y yo no estamos bien desde a hace tiempo, ella cree que las cosas pueden mejorar pero... no sé , si yo pudiera tener una relación con alguien tan increíble, guapo y talentoso como el mismísimo Tom Hiddleston... las demás chicas del planeta pueden desaparecer si quieren.

El mediano de los hermanos Hemsworth no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su hermano... su propio hermano menor interesado en su ex amante, ¿Cómo podía suceder eso? No creía que se parecieran lo suficiente para tener los mismos gustos.

—¿No es muy repentino?

—Claro que no Chris— negó Liam tranquilamente, ante la actitud de su hermano, que nunca se había puesto así cuando le había hablado de otros prospectos— Desde que trabajo contigo en Thor, me parecía un hombre atractivo, pero tú no lo dejabas ni a sol ni a sombra.

Chris se quedó callado ante ese último comentario, estacionando el auto frente al complejo de departamentos donde habitaba su hermano.

—En fin— suspiró el menor bajando del coche— No creo que me haga caso nunca, así que descuida, puedes quedártelo— sonrió a modo de broma antes de rodear el auto— ¡Nos vemos hermano!

—¡Adiós Liam!— Correspondió aun intentando asimilar lo mal que lo había dejado aquella charla.

2012 Agosto.

Casi había pasado un año, un año desde que había terminado con aquella relación, se habían visto en algunas ruedas de prensa, premios, o firma de contratos, nunca nada por lo que tuvieran que tratarse más de dos horas.

Su relación a simple vista parecía la misma, de buenos amigos. Omitiendo claro la idea de que ambos se evitaban de forma discreta pero constante.

 

Pero eso había terminado, venían las grabaciones de Thor 2, y Hemsworth residía en Londres, por supuesto en un distrito cercano al del actor británico. Varias veces se lo había topado y agradecía que no hubiera estado la prensa para ver la manera fría de saludarse, era como si al desaparecer las cámaras, Tom siguiera siendo Loki, sintiendo el frío rencor que manifestaba hacia su personaje, Thor.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Cita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero lo disfruten.

Tom estaba nervioso, las grabaciones darían comienzo y tendría que volver a ver por demasiado tiempo para su cordura a Chris, un año... había logrado pasar un año sin él, viéndose poco o nada, y siempre por compromisos de trabajo, atrás quedaron los días donde pedían cualquier excusa para tomar un café, o verse para platicar de su día, las llamadas de dos horas, que aunque estuvieran en diferentes continentes y con diferentes horarios ninguno se negaba a alargarlas.

Todo eso había acabado. Si, él seguía siendo amable a veces, solo había que ver que el día que les dieron la nueva copia del guion y que Christopher dejo olvidado, él lo tomo y corrió al estacionamiento para dárselo, no podía evitarlo... Tenía en su instinto cuidar del menor.

Y allí estaban era el segundo día de grabación y sus escenas aún no estaban siendo grabadas, pero como buen actor que era, estaba analizando a todos los personajes, para en su momento tener una buena compenetración con ellos.

—Sabía que Chris me mentía...— Tom escuchó aquella voz a sus espaldas, mientras salía de su remolque con una taza de café y reconoció el tono al instante.

—¡Liam!—Exclamó al darse la vuelta, viendo con una sonrisa al joven rubio que le miraba con ojos chispeantes. De verdad muchos decían que los hermanos Hemsworth se parecían, pero eso era mentira, cada uno era único de una manera muy... tierna y sexi, tenía que decirlo así, porque así lo pensaba .— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Viniste a visitar a Chris? Creo que él está grabando ahora...

—¿Visitar a mi hermano? No... ¿Para qué? Lo soporto lo suficiente ahora que rente un departamento cerca de su nueva casa...

—¿Enserio?

—¿No te lo dijo? Creí que eras su diario personal...

—Bueno...— el actor desvió la vista un poco— Tampoco somos unos niños de preescolar para contarnos cada cosa que hacemos.— declaró volviendo su vista al chico quien lo miraba algo extrañado ante su actitud— No quiero sonar grosero— se apresuró a seguir para despistar su titubeo— Pero, ¿Por qué estás aquí? Me vas a dar la sorpresa de que aparecerás en la película...— Bromeo un poco.

—Me encantaría esa idea, quizá para Thor 3... — afirmó con una sonrisa, para luego meter las manos en sus bolsillos y ver al mayor fijamente — ... En realidad vine a visitarte a ti.

—¿A mí?

—Le pregunte a Chris que si te molestaría mucho mi visita, y él me respondió que tus escenas aún no estaban siendo rodadas, y que no estarías en el set, además de que no me quiso dar tu dirección... Pero ya sabía que me mentía... se cuándo miente desde que yo tenía diez.

—Bueno, no entiendo porque te mentiría... Pero es cierto aún no estoy en grabaciones así que no interfieres realmente.

—¡Genial!— exclamó.

—Lo que aún no me queda claro, es ¿Por qué verme a mí?

—A diferencia de mi hermano, no visito mucho Londres— comenzó avanzando despacio al otro— Lo mío son Los Ángeles o Nueva York, así que me aburro y me gusta la buena compañía... tu compañía— pronunció con una sonrisa y unos ojos de cachorro.

En definitiva Tom tenía razón, de la diferencia entre los hermanos, Chris parecía un enorme y adorable perro lanudo, pero Liam... Liam era un tierno cachorro de león.

—Tengo que dejar de comparar a la gente con animales...— se dijo en voz baja.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—Dije que, ¿Por qué querrías estar conmigo? Vamos Liam eres un joven actor muy apuesto y talentoso, apuesto que hay muchos lugares y muchas personas con las que salir y no con un viejo como yo...

—Tom no eres viejo, solo eres nueve años mayor que yo... Y tu actitud es más juvenil que la de muchos de mi edad. Vamos, dime que puedo verte de vez en cuando para salir... ¿Si?

—Está bien, está bien... Supongo que podemos salir— cedió ante la bella cara de suplica del menor.

—Fabuloso... ¿Puedo desayunar contigo ahora?— preguntó con un vivo entusiasmo.

—Claro, ¿Por qué no? – Sonrió ante la alegría reflejada en la cara del chico— Vamos a robar algo de la sección de comida y volvemos a mi remolque a desayunar.

Quince minutos después estaban en el remolque del actor, sentados en el suelo, con varios paquetes de comida rápida.

—En estos momentos, extraño grabar con Robert.— pronunció el mayor tomando un pedazo tarta que milagrosamente habían conseguido.

—¿Robert Downey?

—Sí, siempre tenía dulces escondidos por todos lados... Era comida segura.

—Ya veo, parece un tipo muy genial...

—Lo es, todos los del elenco de Avengers lo son, incluyendo a tu hermano, además que todos se llevan muy bien, igual aquí en Thor...

—Es lo mejor, llevarte mal con alguien a quien tienes que ver tanto tiempo sería difícil de soportar, ¿No? Cuando Miley yo comenzamos a salir en "The Last song" Nos advirtieron que si pasaba algo entre nosotros no debía afectar la película.

—Y no debe— negó el inglés, sabiendo a la perfección que esas situaciones, como la suya, tenían que manejarse sin interferir en el trabajo— Cuando eres un actor profesional, tales cosas como tu vida personal no deben hacer mella en tu carrera, digo, no es que no se nos permita equivocarnos, pero... Tú sabes, estamos siempre a la vista de todos.

—Lo sé, aunque tú eres muy bueno con eso de ocultarte, todas las tomas que te hacen los paparazzi te vez... Bien... agradable... ¡Genial! – Finalizó tomando su vaso de café mirándole un momento— Mi hermano se queja de que cada vez que te menciono tengo que decir la palabra ¡Genial! En la misma oración.

—Chris también repite muchas palabras, ignóralo... ¿Me mencionan mucho?— cuestiono extrañado de que él precisamente fuera un tema para hablar entre los hermanos Hemsworth.

—Yo hablo, Chris bufa y me mira harto... esa es básicamente la charla...

—Ya veo— pronunció algo ido, lo más seguro es que Chris quisiera saber lo menos posible de él, ¿Estaría harto de su persona? No lo sabía, su trato en los últimos meses había sido frio pero de manera ilusionada había pensando que era porque quizá a él le había dolido tanto su separación como a sí mismo. Quizá solo se estaba engañando de nuevo...

—¿Tom?— preguntó lentamente al verlo con aquel gesto preocupado.

—Perdona, estaba pensando en otras cosas... ¿Enserio hablas tanto de mí?— cuestionó con una sonrisa— Solo no te vayas a enamorar... Porque soy malo para las relaciones serias y sé que tú eres un chico comprometido... además de una gran tentación por lo sexi que eres— Ante esto el menor se sonrojó un poco, sacándole una risa sincera al mayor.— Calma solo era una broma. Mejor cuéntame, ¿Qué te trae aquí? A Londres. Por lo que tu hermano me ha contado, y por lo que tú mismo me dices, tu vida está en Los Ángeles.

—Sí bueno... solo me quise dar un respiro... En unos meses empiezo con las grabaciones de "The Hungers Games: Catching Fire"....

—Claro... la parte dos de los libros. – asintió dándole un trago a su café.

—Sí, eso y aparte quería apartarme un poco de Miley.

—Tu... ¿Prometida?

—Cuando tiene humor de ello— respondió el chico con una sonrisa— No me preguntes sobre ella, al menos no ahora.

—Okey, se oye como un tema delicado, entonces dime, ¿Listo para ser Gale Hawthorne?

—Eso creo... espera, ¿Conoces hasta el apellido de los personajes?

—Siendo sinceros, no he visto la película, luego quizá me invites a verla...

—El día que quieras...

—Pero he leído los libros, amo leer y bueno, recuerdo fácilmente lo que leo, algo muy importante al ser actor.

—Sí, Chris dice que siempre te agradecía mucho que lo ayudaras con sus líneas, que las memorizabas antes que él.

—¡Ah! Eso... solo, me gusta ayudar a mis compañeros.

—Eres una gran persona Tom, por eso te admiro. — confesó con una candidez infantil que al otro le pareció encantadora.

—¿A mí? Soy el villano, a los niños les gustan los héroes. — Dijo sintiéndose algo apenado, tenía que admitirlo, si eran hermanos después de todo, ya que al parecer ser directo era de familia.

—Siempre fui un niño raro, y dije fui... porque ya no lo soy... un niño digo.

—Por supuesto, y sin refutar tu teoría, entonces; ¿Por qué siempre rentas lugares cerca de tu hermano? — preguntó divertido ante el mohín de disgusto del otro.

—No es por gusto, mis padres insisten en que Chris este de vez en cuando al pendiente de mí, además, a veces la hago de niñera con mi sobrina.

—Claro, la pequeña Rose...

—Si, a Elsa no le va mucho separarse de ella, pero hay veces que ella y Chris tienen compromisos a los que no pueden llevarla.

—Comprendo. – dijo paseando una mano por su corto cabello, conocía a la pequeña, era una bebé hermosa, y no podía evitar quererla porque era un parte de Chris, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo... le tenía una pequeña envidia... Se odiaba por eso, pero no podía controlar sus sentimientos.

—Pero es muy pequeña... y no me malinterpretes la quiero mucho, pero pasa demasiado tiempo dormida... a veces es muy aburrido cuidarla... De hecho tengo que hacerlo mañana en la noche.

—¿Un sábado en la noche cuidando un bebé? Wow, entiendo porque te aburres en Londres...

—Y ni si quiera me pagan— se quejó apoyando sus brazos en la mesa, viendo al otro comenzar a comer un pudin— Tom...— llamó sin dejar de poner atención en como llevaba la cucharilla a su boca con sumo deleite. — ... ¿Estarías libre para acompañarme a cuidar a Rose mañana en la noche?

El mayor paró en seco sus acciones, mirando al más chico. – Liam... me encantaría hacerte la noche más divertida pero...

—Tienes planes, lo sé, digo, alguien tan genial como tú de seguro tiene una cita o una fiesta...

—No, no me malinterpretes, solo digo que no se si Elsa y Chris se sientan cómodos con la idea de que este allí en su casa, contigo.

—¿Qué dices? Mi hermano te adora, y a Elsa le agradas mucho. Además, no la cuido en la casa de mi hermano, ellos pasan a mi departamento a dejármela, y de regreso llegan por ella.

—Yo no creo...— dio un suspiró—..Bueno si hablas con Chris... y a él no le molesta...— pronunció ante la cara de decepción que el otro que había puesto por su negativa.

—Sí, gracias será genial, en verdad me aburro mucho a veces— declaró antes de ponerse en pie— Yo... voy a decirle ahora y de allí a comprar unas cosas...

—Claro...— susurró Tom viendo con una mezcla de extrañes y diversión la excitación del australiano.

—Nos vemos entonces— sonrió antes de salir del remolque para volver a entrar apenas unos segundos después.

—¿Pasa algo?— preguntó Tom.

—No te di la dirección— apuntó, sacando una pluma de su bolsillo, avanzando hasta el mayor tomando su mano para anotársela en la palma.— ¿A las siete está bien?

—Sí, está bien...— aceptó, notando como el otro no le soltaba la mano, incluso sentía ligeramente como con el pulgar le acariciaba su delgada muñeca algo abstraído— ¿Liam...?— dijo al pasar un par de segundos así.

—Sí, yo... me voy a hacer eso.— despertó, soltándole caminando hacia atrás para desaparecer no sin antes dedicarle al Ingles una amplia sonrisa.

—Él...— comenzó Tom apenas se hubo ido— El... ¿No estará...? Piensas demasiado Tom— se regañó viendo la dirección en su mano, quizá lo de Chris le estaba cobrando una factura aparte. ¿Gustarle al pequeño de los Hemsworth? ¿En que estaba pensando?

_____________

Era un lindo departamento, tenía que serlo claro al estar ubicado en uno de los barrios más lujosos de Londres, aunque si lo veías bien, saltaba a la vista que era el departamento de un joven soltero, no sabía bien cómo es que en realidad había aceptado aquello, quizá era porque el chico tenía aquellos ojos azules brillantes a los que uno no les podía decir que no, por eso es que precisamente ahora estaba en aquella moderna cocina, preparando la cena, mientras el anfitrión ponía platos en la mesa de la salita, para ver una película mientras cenaban.

La verdad es que al abrirse la puerta y ver a ese apuesto chico sonriéndole como si él fuera un verdadero dios o algo así, no pudo negarle nada.

El departamento era un complejo de tres pisos con una vista impresionante de la ciudad, él se encontraba en el piso intermedio donde estaba la cocina, comedor, y una sala donde cenarían, abajo había una sala más que funcionaba como recepción y el tercer piso costaba de dos amplias habitaciones y dos baños.

Escucharon el timbre y ambos bajaron, Tom no quería ver a Chris así que se limitó a bajar pero avanzar a la esquina de la habitación y admirar la vista, esperando que solo dejaran a la niña y se marcharan, quizá era algo descortés, pero sonreír ante la familia feliz era algo que le costaba mucho trabajo.

Liam fue a abrir, sonriendo a su cuñada y a Chris, que lucían perfectos y elegantes, irían a una pasarela de modas de una amiga de Elsa y regresarían tarde.

—Pero que guapo luces cuñado— halagó la mujer al verlo.— ¿Qué esa ropa no es con la que apareciste en no sé qué portada de revista? Me halaga que te arregles tanto para nuestra pequeña.

— No, para nada— negó restándole importancia— Pero tú, tú luces preciosa, lástima que mi hermano te arruine la imagen— se burló mientras tomaba a la niña en brazos.

—Claro... claro que chistoso.

—Te pusiste la colonia que te regale— notó Elsa al darle a la niña— Chris mira, por fin estreno la colonia que le regale. – señaló.

—¿Esperas a alguien Liam?— Cuestionó Chris empezando a asomarse al departamento ya que no habían pasado de la puerta.

—Pues... este... yo...— comenzó el chico, la verdad es que no le había dicho nada a su hermano, últimamente se ponía mucho más raro de lo común cuando mencionaba a Tom, y él de verdad quería pasar esa velada tranquila con el actor británico.

—Liam, ya hemos hablado, nada de citas cuando cuidas a India.

—No es una cita— se apresuró a llegar—... Digo, no es que no quisiera que lo fuera— murmuró más que nada para sí—... Solo...

—Liam, no, llama y di que...

—Ya está aquí.

—¡Liam!

—Ya, tranquilo amor— calmó la mujer tomando la mano de su esposo— él siempre ha sido muy responsable, seguro que es alguien de confianza.

—Pues como sea me gustaría saber...— dijo avanzando dentro del departamento seguido de su hermano y su esposa, quedándose de piedra, al contemplar aquella espalda, aquella nuca... Aquel cuerpo que conocía de pies a cabeza.

Tom se giró al escuchar los pasos, desorientándose un poco al ver la mirada confundida del australiano, para luego sonreír a las personas de atrás.

—¡Elsa!

—¡Tom!— devolvió esta el saludo para acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla. – Así que tú eres la pequeña cita secreta de Liam.

—¿Cita?— interrogó viendo al aludido.

—No le hagas caso, Elsa siempre imagina cosas. – Negó sonrojándose un poco, volteando su vista a la bebé que estaba dormida.

—No imagino cosas— negó esta.— Veras yo le regale a Liam una colonia y él dijo que solo la usaría...

—Voy a acostar a Rose— exclamó este caminando con la bebé escaleras arriba.

—Yo te sigo, quiero despedirme bien de mi pequeña— se interrumpió siguiéndole, pasándole completamente desapercibido el hecho de que su esposo no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— interrogó una vez vio desaparecer a los dos en los siguientes pisos, miraba al mayor con los ojos entrecerrados, parecía bastante irritado.

—Liam dijo que a veces se aburría cuidando a Rose, adora cuidarla, pero Rose es muy pequeña aún...

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta, ¿Por qué estás aquí en una cita con mi hermano?

—Primera— aclaró el inglés avanzando a él— No es una cita, segundo, aunque así lo fuera, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia, te dije que seguiríamos siendo amigos, pero eso no te da derecho a quejarte de mi vida privada.

—Liam es mi hermano.

—Eso tampoco te da derecho sobre él, si quiere tener una cita con quien quiera, incluyéndome, puede hacerlo.

—¿Entonces si es una cita?

—No revuelvas lo que digo.

—Tú le gustas...

—Me admira como actor— dijo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos— Eso no...

—Tú le gustas Tom, de verdad... — afirmo con una cara de determinación, que hizo dejar de pensar que aquellas eran solo sus alucinaciones.

—¿Él te lo dijo...?— cuestionó lentamente.

—¿Te interesa?

—Responde....

—Dormirá por un rato, estoy seguro de que los dejara cenar tranquilos, pero como a las nueve despertara con hambre...— la voz de los otros dos en las escaleras les hizo separarse

—Ya la he cuidado muchas veces, sé a qué horas despierta...

—Sí, sí... solo te recuerdo... ¿Nos vamos cariño?— preguntó una sonriente Elsa a su marido.

—Vamos... nos vemos, intentaremos llegar temprano— dijo mientras se acercaba a su esposa.

—No se preocupen, diviértanse— animó Liam.

—Nos vemos Tom— se despidió Elsa.

—Adiós, espero que se la pasen bien.

—Gracias, igual tu— correspondió siendo escoltada por los dos hombres hasta salir.

—Nunca les dijiste que yo estaría aquí— las palabras de Tom sonaron más como afirmación que como pregunta.

—Perdón— se disculpó Liam poniendo su mejor cara de ángel. Tom suspiro negando con la cabeza.— Es que tú viste a mi hermano, últimamente trae un humor terrible, y de verdad quería que estuvieras conmigo hoy.

—Ya no podemos hacer nada, ¿verdad?

—Si te molesta... puedes... — parecía que le costaba decir las palabras— puedes irte, yo no quiero molestarte más.

—No es nada realmente— le sonrió el mayor ante el gesto deprimido del otro, con esa sonrisa que podía iluminar todo Reino Unido. – Vamos a cenar y ver esa película antes de que la pequeña Rose despierte. –animo avanzando a las escaleras.

Cenaron viendo "War Horse", una película de 2011 en la que apareció el europeo, quien podía decir, nunca había disfrutado tanto viéndose en pantalla. Liam hacía preguntas sobre todo los personajes, sobre los actores, decía que ya había visto la película muchas veces, así que no importaba perderse un poco por escuchar las narraciones de Tom sobre las grabaciones.

Los créditos de la película iniciaron, pero el par de actores ni si quiera se percataron de ello, Tom estaba sentado en posición india sobre el sofá, mientras el rubio apoyaba el codo en el respaldo, volteado completamente hacia el mayor que le contaba sobre una anécdota de su amigo Bennedict y él en los caballos.

—... Al final Steven no nos regaño por eso, pero se notaba que no había sido de su total agrado, así que Bennedict y yo nos pasamos mucho disculpándonos por los inconvenientes... Spielberg es un gran director, no podíamos quedar mal con él...

—Por supuesto que no... es una de las personas más influyentes en Hollywood.

—Exacto, pero Bennedict y yo logramos estar bien con él, es una de las tantas cosas que he hecho con Benny.

—¿Tú... y Bennedict salen mucho?— preguntó de forma discreta, viendo al mayor que ahora estiraba un poco las piernas subiéndolas sin el menor recato en las del rubio para apoyarse en el respaldo del sillón.

—Sí, bueno, nos hicimos grandes amigos.

—¿Amigos? ¿Solamente eso?

—Pregunta directamente si salgo con alguien. ¿O quizá tu pregunta es si me interesan los hombres?

—Puedes contestar las dos si quieres...— Tom le sonrió, muy bien, al parecer si le gustaba al chico. ¿Otro Hemsworth complicando su existencia? ¿Qué no con uno era suficiente? Suspiro, cerrando los ojos.— Perdón te incomode...

—Sí— dijo sincero— pero no importa... ah, mira, he salido solo con dos hombres en mi vida, uno fue hacer casi un milenio, cuando tenía dieciséis y él otro es un poco más reciente, de allí han sido puras chicas, aunque, ahora no salgo con nadie.

—Entiendo...

—Ahora me toca a mí preguntar, ¿Por qué me fuiste a ver realmente? ¿Por qué me invitaste aquí? ¿Por qué me haces estas preguntas?

Liam se quedó un poco pensativo, para luego levantar y ver esos ojos perfectos que el castaño tenía, dio un respiro aclarando sus pensamientos, antes de tomar acciones.

Aprovechando que las piernas del otro se encontraban ya sobre si, se aprovechó para jalarlo y sentarlo en su regazo, teniendo a un sorprendido Tom, que no logró hacer nada contra las manos que se posaron en su cadera y nunca, y menos contra los labios que tomaron los suyos en un gesto tan apasionado como dulce.

Sólo involucró sus labios, pero no por eso careció de fuerza, sentía las suaves caricias en su boca, y una masculina colonia envolviéndole... embriagándole....

Sus manos tomaron vida propia y se afianzaron al cuello del australiano, fue su boca la que se abrió despacio, dando una clara invitación a ser invadida, fueron sus dientes los que mordisquearon suavemente los jóvenes labios... Logrando con esto que él ataque del chico fuera más apasionado, pegándolo a su cuerpo, enredando sus lenguas... empujándolo despacio sobre el mullido sofá, colocándosele encima...

Entonces, se escuchó claro, el llanto de la menor que los hizo separarse, Hiddleston empujó despacio al rubio.

—Creo que ya debe tener hambre— habló por decir algo el australiano.

—Si... y yo...— comenzó Tom aún sorprendido por sus acciones— Yo creo que debo marcharme— manifestó, poniéndose en pie.

—No, Tom espera...— Otro llanto fuerte de Rose le interrumpió.

—Ve a verla— dijo el interprete de Loki casi como una orden— Hablamos luego— declaró avanzando para bajar al primer piso del departamento, mientras que Liam no le quedo más que subir al tercero.

_____

—¿Qué demonios pasa contigo Tom? — se regañaba mientras conducía— ¿Qué no aprendiste la lección con uno? Ese niño... ese niño de seguro es igual a su hermano, por más que te digas que son diferentes... — se paró en un semáforo, dándole un golpe al volante. — Él está comprometido... — habló en un susurro— No dejare que me hagan lo mismo otra vez— afirmó acelerando en cuanto el verde se colocó en las luces del semáforo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido. Gracias por leer.


	3. Capítulo 2 Yo haré que lo olvides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero disfruten cada capítulo, lleno de mis locuras.

 

 

La sincera risa del actor Bennedict Cumberbatch se dejó escuchar pura y clara, resonando por todo el apartamento de su querido amigo Tom Hiddleston, que desde el sofá de su sala, le miraba con el señor fruncido.

—Es gratificante que lo encuentres tan divertido, dado que yo no le encuentro lo gracioso por ningún lado— suspiró el menor, viéndose rodeado de varios ramos de flores en su sala.

—¿Enserio? ¿No ves lo divertido que esto?— Cuestionó sentándose a su lado— Admítelo, es tierno— invitó levantando un pequeño peluche en forma de Loki que el otro había recibido de regalo entre flores y postres.

—No, no lo veo, me he negado a verlo...

—Por dos semanas— apuntó Cumberbatch.

—Si... y él... ¿Qué piensa obtener con esto?

—Tú atención por su puesto— habló el interprete de Sherlock parándose— Además es un chico muy listo por lo que veo.

—¿A qué te refieres con listo?

—¿Qué no lo ves?

—¿Ver qué?

—¿Enserio no lo ves verdad?

—No.

—Bueno, supongo que el pequeño Hemsworth te subestimó al creer que entenderías esto.

—Benny, ¡Dioses! ¿Quieres explicarme? – preguntó ya exasperado.

—Hablo de los arreglos de flores.

—¿Qué pasa con ellos? Son solo flores, que por cierto me hace sentir como una chica al recibirlos.

—Los chicos también reciben arreglos así, y si, son flores, pero cada flor tiene su significado.— comenzó el mayor paseándose viendo atento los arreglos— ¿Quieres que te los explique?— ante esta pregunta el castaño solo asintió curioso.— Muy bien, empecemos por... ¿Cuál fue el primero que te envío?

—El amarillo con blanco— respondió Tom.

— Bien, estas son margaritas, tienen diferente significado según el color, el blanco significa "eres la más bella" en este caso— volteó a ver con una sonrisilla de burla a su amigo— el más bello. – indico haciendo que el otro solo moviera la cabeza negativamente— las amarillas son una pregunta, "¿Te gusto?" el adorno de rosas amarillas es perfecto para complementar el conjunto estéticamente pero casi siempre se usa para describir el amor adolescente.

—Sí, pues hace mucho que dejamos de ser adolescentes... yo al menos, eso debería tenerlo en cuenta.

—No seas cascarrabias— negó Bennedict— ¿Cuál es el siguiente?

—El extraño de color morado...

—¡Ah! Pensamientos... bastante obvio a decir verdad, significa "solo pienso en ti" ¿Luego?

—El más grande.

—Geranios blancos— sonrió de manera dulce, dejando algo extrañado a su amigo.

—¿Qué significan?— preguntó parándose a su lado viendo el arreglo.

—Los geranios tienen varios significados, los blancos... se mandan a aquel que es tu amor platónico... Tienes que admitirlo Tom, el niño es dulce.

—Muy bien... es dulce, lo acepto— dijo acariciando despacio una de las pequeñas flores.

—Veamos que más tenemos aquí Claveles rojos quiere decir "estoy loco por ti" Los tulipanes de igual manera son un profundo amor y deseo y... las azaleas... las azaleas son una declaración hablan de un amor romántico y pasional... pero sobre todo muy perseverante. El ramo de rosas rojas y blancas supongo que lo puedes descifrar tu solo.

—¿Y este?— preguntó Tom ya muy interesado tomando un bello arreglo de cristal con flores moradas, el cual, tenía que admitirlo había sido su favorito.

—Violetas— sonrió Cumberbatch— Un amor oculto...— pronunció y vio como la cara de su amigo se ensombrecía un poco— pero verdadero Tom, cuando en el pasado los hombres iban a dejar a sus esposas para hacer una vida con sus amantes... con su verdadero amor, les llevaban violetas...

—Pero no estamos en los viejos tiempos— negó dejando el arreglo de nuevo donde estaba.

—¿Por qué no has rechazado todo esto Tom?

—No lo sé— se encogió de hombros el menor.— Solo no pude rechazarlos. – dijo sentándose volviendo a tomar el peluche de su personaje, que momentos antes tenía su amigo.

—¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad Tommy?— preguntó sentándose en la mesilla de enfrente del menor, acariciándole despacio una rodilla.

—¿Una oportunidad? ¿Qué no eras tú el que casi manda una maldición para Chris y toda su familia?— preguntó con un gesto divertido, recordando como su amigo se había enojado mucho más que él por lo que había pasado.

—Exageré... mira, porqué sean hermanos no quiere decir que sean iguales, tú mismo has dicho que son totalmente diferentes. Además Liam no está casado.

—No, pero está comprometido.

—Cierto... esa cantante... Miley, ¿Cierto?

—Si... y Benny, yo no estoy para competir con una linda y sexi chica adolescente.

—No, no lo estas, porque es más que evidente que tu ganas.

—Bennedict...— llamó con una mezcla de voz divertida y de regaño echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Es la verdad Tom. Además por lo que te dijo, realmente están separados.

—Una de esas separaciones adolescentes, ya sabes... cortan, vuelven, cortan, vuelvan... Quizá yo solo sea una manera de no aburrirse en lo que está así.

—Yo no creo eso, si fuera así, escogería a alguien fácil Tom, y no perdería el tiempo intentando conquistar a alguien que ni siquiera le devuelve las llamadas.

—¿Enserio crees que deba darle una oportunidad?

—Si resulta igual que Chris, igual aún queda un tercer hermano Hemsworth que también esta de muy buen ver— se burló el mayor ganándose una pequeña patada de su amigo. — Solo piénsalo Tom...— Se puso un poco serio sentándose a su lado para abrazarlo por los hombros, haciendo que este apoyara su cara contra su cuello— ... Dime, ¿Será que aún amas a Chris?

—Quizá con más intensidad que antes... y además lo extraño— dijo casi en un susurro.

—Entonces con más razón deberías darle una oportunidad al muchacho. Un clavo saca otro clavo.

—No quiero usarlo como remplazo.

—No lo usarías, si le dices la verdad y él aún así quiere intentarlo, no es usarlo.

—No puedo decirle que salía con su hermano— negó rápidamente.

—No... no le digas eso, explícale que salías con alguien, cuéntale la historia, no le des nombres, cuéntasela y sí pese a todo 'wl quiere ayudarte... entonces quizá el muchacho valga la pena.

—Bueno, suena razonable— suspiró Tom.— ¿Cómo sabías lo de las flores?— habló desviando el tema, no quería más líos de amores, ni las caras de los Hemsworth revoloteando en su cabeza.

—Sabes que leo y memorizo todo lo que cae en mis manos.

—Cierto... por eso te dije que el papel de Sherlock era perfecto para ti— dijo abrazándose más a su amigo.

—Tom...

—¿hm?

—Prepárame algo de comer— pidió Benny recibiendo una gran carcajada y un golpe suave en el abdomen de parte de Hiddleston.

__________

Una oportunidad, le daría solo una oportunidad de explicarle claramente lo que decía sentir hacia él. Se dijo serio antes de pararse frente a la puerta y tocar el timbre.

—¿Quién es?— se escuchó que preguntaban por el intercomunicador.

—Soy Tom, Liam, vine para hablar.

—¡Tom!— exclamó sorprendido.— Espérame, espérame un momento Tom— Su voz sonaba apresurada del otro lado.

—Si estas ocupado puedo venir otro...

—No, no, para nada— negó el rubio a la vez que la puerta se abría— Pasa, pasa, enseguida bajo.

—Está bien, pero no tengo mucho tiempo...— declaró por último antes de entrar.

Cerró la puerta y se quedó de pie, en medio de la sala, con los ojos perdidos en la vista, la verdad es que era un departamento excelentemente ubicado.

—Tom, perdona— escuchó que decían a sus espaldas, haciéndolo girarse, para toparse con una imagen que le causo morderse los labios— Lo siento me estaba duchando— explicó el joven, algo que era evidente, el menor solo llevaba unos jeans desgastados, estaba descalzo y gotas de agua recorrían el torso desnudo, su cabello estaba totalmente alborotado de seguro por secárselo rápido con la toalla que colgaba de su cuello.

—Descuida.— negó al otro, sabía que muchas jovencitas en el mundo suspiraban al ver una foto de aquel chico de esa manera... Pero verlo en persona... era demasiado sexi para la cordura de cualquiera.

—Siéntate por favor— a lo que el otro aceptó girándose, no era bueno que siguiera viendo al chico de frente y de esa manera. — ¿Dijiste que venías a hablar?— preguntó mientras se colocaba una delgada sudadera azul, antes de caminar y sentarse frente al castaño.

—Tú querías hablar... ¿No?

—Sí, te deje mensajes con tu agente, con tu asistente, en la producción... Te llame un millón de veces... bueno, supongo que lo notaste.

—¿Por qué no me fuiste a buscar a mi departamento? Creo que es lo único que te faltó.— cuestionó apoyándose en sus rodillas viéndole atento.

—No sé tú dirección— negó el menor.

—Pero... ¿Las flores y los regalos?

—Ah, los mandaba a tu agente, y el amablemente los remitían a tu dirección, ya que se tenía órdenes de no dármela... — lo último lo dijo con cierto deje de tristeza en la voz.

—Perdón por ello, se que fue algo... duro de mi parte.

—No, está bien, digo lo entiendo, aparte supongo que mi comportamiento es casi el de un acosador.

—No, no, para nada, me gustaron los regalos... Las flores... lo que decían cada una...

—¿Sabes que significaba cada una?— preguntó entusiasta.

—No— negó, sonriendo encantado ante el gesto de decepción instalado en el rostro del menor, Benny tenía razón, era tierno y adorable— Pero un amigo tuvo la atención de explicármelo.

—Bueno, el punto es que lo sepas.

—Sí, ah... Liam, creo que nos desviamos, tú querías que habláramos de lo que pasó esa noche. ¿O me equivoco?

—No, tienes razón, quería hablar sobre lo que hice esa noche.

—No tienes que disculparte— le miró conciliador.

— No iba a disculparme— negó el rubio, sacando una expresión de extrañez en el de cabellos rizados— Yo... de verdad deseaba besarte, nunca me arrepentiría de a verlo hecho. Menos aún sabiendo que por un momento me correspondiste.

—Entonces... si no querías disculparte...

—Quería decirte con palabras lo que no te dije aquella noche— declaró serio— Me gustas Tom... me encantas, pienso en ti todo el tiempo, quiero escucharte reír porque tu risa es la más perfecta que he escuchado, quiero pasar días enteros contigo, eres divertido, eres inteligente... Dios, eres demasiado sexi... — agachó la vista ante la mirada sorprendida del mayor, que no esperaba tan apasionada declaración­— ... Intente convencerme de que solo era algo pasajero... Pero son casi tres años...

—¿Tres años?— cuestionó Tom algo abstraído por todo lo que escuchaba.

—Enero de 2010... comienzan las grabaciones de Thor, tú... me encantaste desde que te vi en persona, cuando iba a ver a mi hermano. En aquel entonces apenas había cumplido veinte, y pensé que nunca podría llegar a... ya sabes, gustarte o incluso mantener una plática decente contigo... Sentía tantos celos al ver como mi hermano te hablaba con tanta facilidad...

—Liam... —llamó despacio sentándose a su lado. — ¿Enserio te gusto desde esa época?— El menor se giró despacio a verle con una sonrisa.

—Sí, luego... luego tuve algunas relaciones pero... hasta ahora me sigues encantando Tom, siéndote sincero, aún no estoy cien por ciento seguro, pero creo que me estoy enamorando de ti... ¿Yo te gusto aunque sea un poco?

—Creo que esa noche quedo claro que no me eres indiferente.

—¿Y tengo una oportunidad?

—Tú ya sales con alguien— dijo a modo de contestación.

—Solo de momento y ante los medios.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, una relación por publicidad, Miley me pidió que no anunciáramos nuestro rompimiento de manera oficial ni que diéramos muestras de ello al menos hasta que se lanzara su próximo sencillo, a mi agente le pareció adecuado y al de ella también.

—¿Estás diciendo la verdad?

—Te lo puede confirmar mi agente, su agente, Miley, mi madre... incluso mi hermano y su esposa, la mayoría lo sabe.

—No, no es necesario.

—Aún no me has respondido entonces, ¿Tengo una oportunidad contigo?— El silencio se instaló entre ellos, Tom se dejó caer en el sillón, pensando bien lo que estaba a punto de decir. Dio un hondo suspiro y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados. Aún sentía la mirada azul y perfecta clavada en su persona.

—Si... la tienes— contestó por fin, sin atreverse a abrir los ojos, sin embargo estos se abrieron por inercia al sentir unos labios sobre los propios, Liam apoyaba una mano en el respaldo del sillón y con otra sostenía de una manera realmente delicada su rostro. Era un beso suave, lento, que esperaba con paciencia su cooperación, que después de unos segundos entregó, volviendo a cerrar los ojos, levantando sus manos para atrapar la sudadera azul del otro. El beso se volvió más profundo cuando sintió la lengua del chico Hemsworth repasando su labio inferior, con lentitud separó su boca, para permitir la invasión, sus lenguas se enredaron de manera sensual, era un beso totalmente satisfactorio para ambas partes, sin embargo el aire se hizo presente y tuvieron que separarse para respirar.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias...— dijo con una alegre y ronca voz el menor contra la boca del otro a la vez que pegaban sus frentes.

—Aun no me las des – negó Tom empujándole despacio.— Aún no te digo que somos...

—¿Novios?— completó el otro.

—Que salimos— corrigió Tom.

—Tienes razón, pero haré todo para que podamos ser novios.­ El mayor solo río negando con la cabeza.

—Bueno, primero déjame contarte algo y si después de eso, quieres seguir intentándolo... adelante— el turno de poner cara de confusión fue el menor quien se sentó mejor, dejando incorporarse al otro por completo.— Muy bien— Tom aspiró hondo— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que había salido con dos hombres?

—Sí, uno en tu adolescencia y otro...

—Otro recientemente, él es al igual que yo un actor, solo que con familia, esposa e hijos. – comenzó a relatar sintiendo la mirada azul observarle con detenimiento— Sabíamos los problemas que traería nuestra relación si iba a los medios, pero él me juro una y mil veces que me amaba, yo igual lo hacía... lo hago, de hecho— informó sin mentir— Pero, su carrera... su familia, pudo más que yo, y lo entiendo, un día , de la nada, llegó a decirme que lo nuestro se terminaba, y analizando en retrospectiva nuestra relación me di cuenta que... no me amaba, que solo fui sexo para él, una forma de experimentar, él nunca había estado con un hombre antes... —tragó saliva— en fin— sonrió con cierto deje melancólico— como dije, aún lo amo, podrá haberme utilizado, pero yo lo amo... y ya no quiero hacerlo Liam, tiene poco más de un año que nos separamos, y nunca se me paso por la cabeza salir con alguien más, tuve varias oportunidades de salir pero hasta ahora nadie lograba sacarlo de mi cabeza... hasta que para mi sorpresa llegaste tú— dijo volteándose para encararle por fin— Y me vi pensando en ti más que en él. Así que allí esta, ya lo sabes... puedo intentar salir contigo, pero yo aún lo amo.

Liam pareció pensarlo un poco, frunció el ceño agachando la vista, quizá- pensó Tom­, estaba buscando la manera de cómo echarse para atrás. Pro no pudo estar más equivocado. Al finalizar con su meditación el actor de los juegos del hambre le miró con ojos brillantes y una de esas sonrisas que derretían a cualquier chica. Levantó una de sus manos para posarla en el cuello del mayor, acariciándolo con lentitud para acercarse y darle un chasqueante beso.

—Haré que dejes de amarlo Tom— declaró de manera firme sujetando con su otra mano una de las del actor.

—Liam...— pronunció sorprendido el británico.

—Lo juro, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que dejas de pensar en él, acaparare todos tus pensamientos... Haré que dejes de amarlo— volvió a declarar antes de besarlo nuevamente con una dulzura que le hizo corresponder de inmediato. Quizá tenía razón, quizá podría olvidar a Chris...

El beso se volvió más demandante Liam le jaló de la cintura para pegarlo a su cuerpo, Tom le envolvió el cuello con las manos, mordiendo con delicadeza los labios del menor y chupándolos despacio, recibiendo luego las mismas atenciones.

Estas caricias se intensificaron, el menor desvió su boca al cuello del inglés, y pese a que Hiddleston se sentía realmente bien con aquellos cálidos labios recorriendo su piel, tuvo que apartarlo.

—Liam...Liam— llamaba empujándolo despacio— es, es tarde y tengo grabaciones mañana a primera hora— dijo sin apartar sus manos de los hombros del más chico.

—Oh, claro, perdona, no es que yo quisiera... bueno... ya sabes—empezó a decir el rubio atropelladamente— no quiero que pienses que solo quería, que no es que no quiera, vaya que quiero, pero...

—Bien, bien, lo entiendo— rió con ganas Tom antes de ponerse de pie, siendo imitado por el chico.— Me voy, tienes mi celular, y esta vez te aseguro que te responderé— dijo sonriéndole, mientras caminaba a la puerta seguido del chico.

—Me alegra escuchar eso... — sonrió abriéndole la puerta, apoyándose en esta— ... Ah... Tom.

—¿Si?— sonrió antes de irse.

—Puedo... ¿Puedo pasar mañana a visitarte a las grabaciones?

—No sé— lo meditó el mayor— creo que estaré muy ocupado.

—Ah, lo entiendo.

—Pero... como a las tres creo que tendré algo de tiempo libre, podemos salir a comer.

—Eso sería fantástico— sonrió entusiasmado el australiano.

—Hasta mañana Liam.— se despidió girándose para avanzar un poco hacia el elevador, y luego volver sobre sus pasos, donde el más chico aún se encontraba, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios— Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches...— repitió Liam, abstraído y fascinado por el beso. Tom ahora si avanzó al elevador, al abrirse las puertas escucho cerrarse la del departamento. Seguido de un grito parecido a un: ¡YEI! ¡SI! Sonrío ante eso entrando al elevador sintiéndose más feliz de lo había estado en un largo tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


	4. Capítulo 3 Someone Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uno más...

—¿Estás bien Chris? — El actor australiano se encontraba en la orilla de su tráiler, con una botella de agua en la mano, susurrando algunas cosas, como si pensará en voz alta, Natalie Portman se le acercó colocándole una mano en la hombrera del traje de Thor. Haciendo que el actor se girara. —Hablabas solo...— señaló la actriz.

—Ah, si... solo... solo repasaba unas líneas mentalmente...— contestó con una ligera sonrisa.

—Claro...entonces... tu escena es la que sigue, Tom ya está en el set, ya le pusieron las extensiones y todo.

—Por supuesto...enseguida voy, gracias Natalie...

—No es nada— le sonrió esta antes de girarse y marcharse, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza que algo estaba mal con su amigo.

Las grabaciones de la escena que tenían lista para el tráiler transcurrieron sin mayor contratiempo, Tom se mostraba juguetón, alegre... como todos lo recordaban, deshaciéndose al menos parcialmente de aquella aura extraña de melancolía que era bastante palpable en su persona, no así el interprete de Thor que al finalizar la escena y salir de su papel, parecía rodeado de un halo tenso.

Despidiéndose enseguida y marchándose a su camerino, diciendo que volvería cuando fueran a continuar las grabaciones, cuando el equipo acabara de instalar las cámaras y los nuevos aditamentos al escenario.

Tom igual se despidió, en las escenas siguientes grabarían la corte, a Thor, Jane... Odín y la reina, en la entrada de la primera mujer, por lo tanto él no tenía mucho que hacer, hasta entrada la noche donde tocarían de nuevo ciertas de sus escenas con Chris.

Amaba su traje de Loki, pero había prometido salir a comer con Liam y se sentiría muy raro sentado en alguna cafetería con aquella apariencia. Fue a que le quitaran el cabello extra, dejándole su cabello negro, el cual le habían teñido al comenzar sus grabaciones, para que las extensiones de cabello lucieran más naturales.

—No sé por qué hacerle crecer el pelo a Loki... aunque todo te queda bien, el cabello natural que tienes es perfecto— Tom escuchó aquella voz a sus espaldas, al parecer Liam se las había ingeniado para llegar al pequeño cuarto improvisado donde se quitaba el traje para que lo guardaran con el demás vestuario.

—Llegas temprano— apuntó girándose aun con el disfraz del famoso villano puesto, sintiendo como aquellos ojos azules le recorrían de una manera especial... haciéndolo sentirse deseado y admirado por igual.

—Perdón, la verdad es que no aguantaba las ganas de verte— dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de él avanzando despacio al mayor.

—Eres un jovencito impaciente— se burló Hiddleston cruzándose de brazos, queriendo denotar seriedad, cosa imposible por la sonrisa que surcaba sus labios.

—Cuando se trata de usted Sr. Hiddleston, siempre— asintió tomándole de la cintura para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

—¿Sr. Hiddleston?— Se rió levemente el peli negro.

—Lindas fantasías que cruzaron mi mente días después de que me presentaron por primera vez contigo—explicó el australiano.

—Luego tienes que decírmelas a detalle— dijo el mayor en un tono sensual paseando sus manos por el pecho del chico hasta anclarse a sus hombres.

—Cuando quieras...

—Bueno, entonces será dentro de un rato— le empujó – ahora quiero cambiarme...— comentó soltándose del agarre, a lo que el rubio se recargo de nueva cuenta en la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos.

—No puedes ver cuando me cambio— negó Tom, ganándose un pequeño puchero del aludido. — No... no ahora... espérame afuera— pidió mirándole con un gesto severo pero al mismo tiempo amable como solo él.

—Está bien— aceptó el chico saliendo para perderse un rato viendo la gran cantidad de vestuario que usaban los personajes de la película. Topándose con uno de los tantos martillos de utilería que su hermano usaba. El cual tomo comenzando a jugar con él.

Cuando Tom salió se quedó viendo al muchacho jugar con el martillo cual niño pequeño, y en ese momento una ráfaga de sentimientos lleno sus sentidos... primero ternura, aquel chico era simplemente adorable, luego nostalgia... al recordar ver hacer lo mismo a Chris varias veces, seguido de un profundo enojo, al saber cómo el recuerdo... el realmente vivido y doloroso recuerdo de ese amor, podía evitarle disfrutar de cosas simples...

—Ya estás aquí Tom...— dijo Liam con algo de pena, al ver la situación en la que el otro lo había visto, escondiendo el martillo tras su espalda. Liam sabía que su querido Tom, era divertido, juguetón, bromista... Pero dentro de todo sentía miedo de ser demasiado inmaduro... demasiado niño para que alguien como él le quisiera.

—Si— asintió extendiendo su mano para tomar el báculo de Loki que se encontraba sobre una mesa— Ya estoy aquí – reafirmó apuntándole con el singular objeto, recibiendo una sonrisa radiante por parte del chico.

Estaba dispuesto a ser feliz, si no podía dejar atrás los recuerdos con Chris, intentaría al menos construir nuevos sobre los viejos.

Liam enseguida había captado el juego y comenzaron a combatir de broma con los utensilios, aprovechando que la habitación estaba vacía. En aquellos momentos los que no estaban comiendo, estaban bajo las órdenes del director instalando y dejando todo listo para la siguiente escena.

Chris se había desesperado en su camarote y había salido a buscar a cierta persona especial, tenía que hablar con Tom, esos días su hermano había insistido demasiado en hablar con el inglés, de forma clara su pequeño hermanito le había hecho saber que se estaba enamorando del mismo hombre que él lo hizo. Por lo poco que sabía Tom le había evitado pero eso no lo dejaba tranquilo. Aquella cita que tuvo con su hermano lo desconcertó demasiado... Sencillamente no podía sacarse a su colega de la cabeza... eso y más problemas causaban una constante alteración en su cabeza.

Las cosas con su esposa, mejoraban y empeoraban a la par, ya no peleaban, ni se gritaban, su trato era cordial... quizá demasiado, se sentía más como si viviera con la hermana que nunca tuvo a que con la mujer que supuestamente amaba... Quizá lo único que le hacía desistir a su mente del concepto de que aquella relación era fraternal más que amorosa, era la pequeña Rose.

Los dos sabían que ese matrimonio estaba llegando a su fin, pero aun así ambos se empeñaban en prolongar aquello lo más posible, su relación era funcional y segura. Pero no había pasión... deseo... no había amor.

Todo eso sumado a ver a su ex amante a diario, causaba que sus nervios estuvieran crispados, no paraba de desear a Tom, de desear besarle, abrazarle, tomarle entre sus brazos, escuchar su risa perfecta...

La risa de Tomhas Hiddleston, esa risa pura, que brillaba, que enamoraba y encantaba a hombres y mujeres por igual. Esa risa fue la que escucho proveniente de la habitación de vestuario, avanzo con extrañeza, la verdad era que había pasado mucho tiempo... mucho tiempo desde que no escuchaba aquella risa, Tom, claro, siempre reía, sonreía, siempre se mostraba feliz y alegre, pero él conocía el trasfondo en cada gesto, sabía que las sonrisas no eran siempre mostradas con verdadera felicidad...

Pero aquel sonido que escapaba de la garganta del inglés era el de sincera y simple diversión y alegría. Llego al lugar quedándose semi oculto tras unos percheros, pero desde los que podía ver claramente como los otros jugaban, en cierto momento, vio a su hermano tomar el cetro de "Loki" con fuerza, jalándolo hacia su cuerpo para abrazarle, se quedaron así... abrazados unos momentos, ahogando sus risas, hasta que el menor se inclinó, besando al peli negro, gesto que el otro correspondió con ternura. Separándose instantes después.

—Iré a dejar algo mi tráiler... espérame con tu auto donde están los sitios donde guardan las cámaras... allí habrá cero reporteros— dijo Tom dejando el cetro de lado.

—¿Por qué no voy contigo?— cuestionó Liam haciendo que el otro se girara a verlo con una sonrisa.

—Porque una perfecta recreación de un príncipe azul de casi dos metros de estatura llama mucho la atención— respondió divertido.

—¿Soy tú príncipe azul?— pronunció el rubio con una sonrisa de orgullo.

—Ve a hacer lo que te digo— negó Hiddleston riendo ligeramente.

—Bien, bien, te veo allí entonces....— habló marchándose para ir por su auto.

Tom igual lo hizo después, avanzando hacia su tráiler a paso lento, quizá salir con ese niño era una de las mejores ideas que hubiera tenido en mucho tiempo, era divertido y se sentía muy tranquilo y relajado al estar con él.

Llegó a su tráiler, dejando unas cosas del vestuario que se ponía abajo del traje, a la vez que buscaba su cartera, regularmente siempre era ordenado, pero su maldita cartera de alguna u otra forma terminaba perdida en su camerino o en su habitación, encontrándola por fin tras un cojín, sintiendo una presencia a sus espaldas al inclinarse a recogerla.

—Liam te dije que ...—comenzó a decir al darse vuelta— Chris... — pronunció en voz baja algo sorprendido al ver al otro allí, el menor aún conservaba su traje de Thor y a Tom no dejaba de asombrarle lo imponente que el australiano lucía con este.— Yo... creí que...

—¿Qué era mi hermano?

—Creí que tú estabas en el set, escuche que estaban a punto de grabar la gran escena en la corte— dijo intentando sonar tranquilo, guardándose la billetera.

—¿Qué haces Tom?— preguntó Chris dando un paso más al frente, haciendo que el británico le mirara fijamente y que su corazón martillara fuerte en su pecho.

—¿Qué hago?— devolvió la pregunta con cierta inseguridad.

—Con Liam, Tom. ¿Qué haces con él? No puedo creer que en serio estés saliendo con él.

—No... —se pensó bien lo que iba decir, la verdad es que "salir" era justamente lo que estaban por hacer— Mejor dicho, sí, sí estoy saliendo con él.

—¿Usas a mi hermano como reemplazo entonces?— preguntó el australiano suavemente, pero con una mirada entre confusa y molesta.

Aquella pregunta causó que Tom enserio se molestara, haciéndolo mirar con profundo enojo al rubio.

—No... Liam no es tu reemplazo, Liam es un estupendo chico que me encanta, me fascina... que me hace sentir increíble.

—¿Y que sea mi hermano y se parezca a mí no tiene nada que ver? Tom... no puedes salir con él— incriminó, eran sus celos los que hablaban, los que se negaban a ver al mayor en brazos de otro hombre que no fuera él, cuando se separaron y se dio cuenta de todo el daño que le había hecho se dijo que si Tom encontraba una pareja con la que ser feliz el haría lo posible por alegrarse por ello.

Pero en definitiva preferiría que fuera una mujer, y por supuesto prefería que tal persona no fuera su hermano menor.

—No... no tiene nada que ver... — negó el Inglés— por el contrario son cosas en su contra, creí... creí que me lastimaría de la misma manera que tú lo hiciste, pero el que no se arriesga no gana... — se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa— Cuando nos separamos pensé que nunca podría encontrar a alguien como tú... pero lo encontré, y no tiene nada que ver con que se parezca a ti... si no porque sé que puedo amarlo de la misma manera que te amé a ti... o quizá con más intensidad... — Ante esas palabras, Chris pudo escuchar algo rompiéndose en su interior, no quería... no podía permitirlo, Tom no podía amar a nadie como le amo a él.

—No...— declaro mirándole. – Tom... —susurró antes de tomar al otro entre sus brazos, tomando con una de sus manos la fina cintura y con otra un brazo. Estopando sus labios con los ajenos.

Intentó negarse al beso, empujar con su mano libre el cuerpo ajeno, pero no podía hacerlo, no tenía fuerzas ni físicas ni mentales, correspondió el beso con ansias, cuanto sin probar esos labios... cuanto sin sentir aquella lengua acariciando la suya... cuanto sin sentir aquel mareo que le causaban los besos del menor, sin perderse en aquel hermoso mundo de fantasía, placer y amor.

Sin embargo al levantar la mano y acariciar el cabello rubio, fue que otra imagen lleno su mente, la de aquel chico sonriente que le miraba con adoración, la apasionada declaración y su entusiasmo solo porque él había aceptado comer con él...

No, él no podía hacerle aquello a Liam... Más tomando en cuenta que respondiendo a Chris solo ganaba unos segundos en el mundo de la fantasía, pues luego el rubio volvería a los brazos de su esposa, a su familia y él se quedaría de nuevo lamentándose de lo estúpido que fue...

Reuniendo ánimos le apartó, alejándose de él unos paso— Yo... yo...— comenzó a decir con cierto tartamudeo— Yo te amo Chris... te amo y por eso aunque me doliera me alegre de que pudieras tener lo que querías, a tu familia... a tu esposa, me alegre por ti, desee que si me dejabas era por qué aquello era lo que de verdad te haría feliz. – sus ojos estaban acuosos al ver al otro, y sus manos temblaban ligeramente mientras se las guardaba en los bolsillos.

—Yo... yo no creo amarla... —declaró firme haciendo puños sus manos— Yo...

—No lo digas, no lo digas por que se no harás nada al respecto, Chris... por favor... por favor, si sentiste algo de verdad por mí, alégrate por mí, de la misma manera que yo lo hice por ti. – Avanzó hacia la puerta del remolque pasando al lado del australiano— Dijiste que querías que volviéramos a ser amigos... entonces, volvamos a ser amigos.

—No puedo— informó sin voltearse a encararle. Ambos estaban de espaldas, sin el valor o las fuerzas de renunciar por completo a la persona que amaban. – Nunca pensé que me dolería tanto verte con alguien más...

—Se aprende a vivir con el dolor— informó Tom— Te lo digo por experiencia...— dijo antes de salir por completo del lugar, sintiendo las lágrimas escocer en sus ojos avanzó a paso acelerado hasta llegar al lugar donde había quedado de verse con el menor de los Hemsworth.

Viéndolo apoyado contra su auto, algo abstraído en su celular, levantando la vista, dedicándole una sonrisa enorme al verlo avanzar hacia él, a lo que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que correr completamente para caer en sus brazos, sintiendo como este le abrazo por instinto.

—Tranquilo... Tom...— murmuró el chico acariciándole despacio el cabello, no le hizo preguntas de por qué estaba así, no le interrogó... Solo hizo lo que el otro necesitaba, le sirvió de refugio de la mejor manera que pudo.

____

—Esto es tan vergonzoso— pronunció Tom, semi recostado en el sofá de su casa, tenía una taza de té en la mano y con la otra se tapaba ligeramente la frente y parte de los ojos.

—Yo no veo que podría causarte vergüenza— Contradijo Liam, que estaba sentado a su lado.

Después de lo que había pasado, Tom le pidió que lo llevara a su casa, a lo que el menor obedeció enseguida. Habían llegado y se había encargado de darle un vaso de agua, dejándole sentado en el sillón, mientras se las ingeniaba para encontrar todo en la cocina y prepararle el té dulce que ahora bebía.

—Tú... tú me admiras, ¿No es cierto?— cuestionó girándose a verlo, dejando el té en la mesilla— Llorando y siendo así de ... débil como una adolescente enamorada a la que le acaban de robar el novio... ¿Qué imagen doy? De seguro te estoy decepcionado, yo siempre intento...

—Parecer feliz, y alegre ante las cámaras— completó Liam, acercándose un poco más a él— Lo he notado... es fabuloso como sin importar lo que te pase, luces tan brillante, pero sé que eres humano Tom... — acarició con lentitud una de las mejillas del mayor— Un ser humano hermoso, que tiene el derecho de no estar sonriente de vez en cuando...

—No me llames hermoso...— negó el británico acostándose más sobre el sillón— no sabes lo que Benny se burló de mi diciendo lo "bello" que pensabas que era... por lo de las flores.

—Siento eso— se disculpó, regañándose mentalmente al no pensar que quizá pudo ofenderle con eso.

—No, no te preocupes. — negó enseguida Tom— me encantaron las flores y los regalos... Benny toma cualquier cosa para reírse de mí, porque yo siempre lo hago de él.

—Ya veo... de verdad espero no haberte causado molestias y...

—Ya te dije que no— negó con una sonrisa— solo me apena un poco.

—Creí que eras llamado así todo el tiempo.

—No por un hombre.... Menos por uno cercano. ­

—Entiendo – asintió el otro, viendo como el mayor volvía a tomar la taza de té entre sus manos, para beber con calma. Estando en un tranquilo silencio por unos momentos. — Quieres saberlo, ¿verdad? Saber porque estaba así— cuestionó dejando la taza de nuevo en la mesa.

—Solo porque me preocupo tu estado...— contestó, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa al sentir al otro recargarse en su cuerpo, permitiendo que él le sentara en sus piernas y le abrazara por la espalda.

—Bueno... pues, lo que paso fue que "él" fue a visitarme.

—¿Él?

—El actor que te conté... digamos que sospecha que comencé a salir con alguien y la idea no le cayó muy bien.

—¿Te hizo algo?— preguntó inmediatamente.

—No, nada físico si es lo que preguntas... me besó. — pronunció, sintiendo como los músculos a su alrededor se tensaban—Pero yo lo aparte— tranquilizó echando un poco su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Pero tú aún lo amas...— afirmó el chico, haciendo que Tom se girara por completo, moviéndose hasta quedar sentado a horcajadas sobre las piernas del menor, tomando así el rostro de este en sus manos.

—Claro que aún lo amo, pero me duele hacerlo... y si no mal recuerdo... Alguien prometió hacerme olvidarlo— dijo con una sonrisa acercándose hasta sus labios, recibiendo en recompensa un beso sexi y apasionado, acompañado de una suave presión en sus caderas, para pegarle más al cuerpo ajeno.

—Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas— asintió el chico al separarse.

—Me alegra escuchar eso... y creo que ya se nos pasó la hora de ir a comer ¿Aún quieres ir?

—La verdad es que me muero de hambre— confesó sin soltar el agarre de la cintura del mayor.

—Bueno entonces vamos... a menos que quieras que te prepare algo.

—¿Cocinarías para mí?

—Ya lo he hecho antes, no será mayor problema.— negó acercándose para darle un pequeño beso en la nariz y luego ponerse de pie caminando a la cocina.

Seguido de Liam, que se ofreció a ayudarle, pero que más que ayudarle le retrasaba pues no dejaba de robarle besos cada que la oportunidad se le presentaba... Sin duda, Tom amaba cocinar así.

____

—¿Estás seguro de esto? — preguntó Elsa sentada en el camerino de su esposo Chris.

—Tú lo sabías... digo, aunque las crisis pasaron... — suspiró el australiano sin saber cómo decir aquello.

—Sería muy tonto decir que lo no vi venir— aceptó la rubia sentándose a su lado— ¿Cuándo hablaras con el abogado?

—Cuando terminemos de filmar, pero no quiero que las cosas se hagan públicas hasta después del lanzamiento de la película. Claro, si tú estás de acuerdo con eso.

—Chris...— llamó despacio la mujer colocando una mano sobre la del actor— antes que todo lo demás eres mi amigo, si es lo mejor hacerlo de esa manera, hagámoslo. Solo quiero aclarar lo más difícil de esto.

—¿La custodia de India?

—Sabes que yo...

—La tendrás tó, sé que es lo mejor para ella, solo hay que vivir cerca quiero ver a mi hija.

—La veras cuando quieras— asintió Elsa abrazándole.— Chris sabía que esto pasaría, éramos amigos más que esposos desde hace rato pero, ¿Por qué el cambio tan repentino?

—Es una larga historia Elsa, y no estoy seguro de que quieras oírla...

—¿Involucra a otra mujer?

—No realmente— negó el hombre con una mediana sonrisa dolorosa.

—Bueno, me la contaras cuando estés listo querido— asintió la chica besándole la mejilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, todo está bien recibido.


End file.
